


Spaces

by GalaxyStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyStyles/pseuds/GalaxyStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, famous lad of the boy band One Direction. Sydney Mae is a college student, but not your everyday college student - she is Harry Styles' one true love. What happens when unexpected events occur? Will this separate their bond or only make it stronger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this plot is used a lot, but I'll try to make it as unique and creative as possible. Hope you guys like it!

> • s y d n e y •

My eyebrows furrow in concentration as the eraser tip of my pencil bounces repeatedly on today's mathematics homework. Huffing in desperation, I close my workbook and check my phone to see a text from the only person who can light up my day.

_Hey babe, how was college today? I miss you x_

_eh, it was boring. I miss you too can't you come over? xx_

_Open the door beautiful x_

A smile forms on my lips as I rush over to the creaky old door - opening the door, a squeal escapes my lips when I see Harry standing there with roses resting on his forearm. I cup his face in my hands as a dimpled smile overtakes his gorgeous face.

> "Hey beautiful." He greets as I kiss his plump lips making him smile.
> 
> "Hey handsome." I reply as he closes the door behind him; we sit down on my bed and I put the roses on my bedside table.

His green eyes look through my homework as a smirk grows on his face. Harry understands math better than I do and he didn't even go to college; he grabs a pencil from my desk and solves some problems for me making me roll my eyes at how he's bragging his mathematical skills.

> "Cute little bastard." I say as he finishes my homework. He smirks and closes the book before leaning over to me.
> 
> "You're my cute little girlfriend." He whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

He kisses my lips once again. Biting my lower lip, I gasp giving him the chance to get his tounge in. I smile in between the kiss as he hovers over me - his hands resting on the sides of the individual bed as I am below him.

> "I need you Sydney. I miss you so fucking much all this college shit is driving me insane." He says as leaves a trail of wet kisses down my neck making a moan escape my lips.
> 
> "I have wet dreams about you, and I can't stop thinking about you." He growls in my ear as he starts sucking on my soft spot.
> 
> "H-Harry." I stutter, unable to let words escape my mouth.
> 
> "What baby." He moans as he grinds on my hips.
> 
> "M-Mia my roommate. She might come." I say as he starts taking his shirt off.
> 
> "Fuck that, I locked the door when I came in." He answers with a smug look on his face.
> 
> "I love it when you're like this, it's sexy." I bite my lower lip making Harry's eyes widen with lust.
> 
> "Stop teasing Sydney Mae." He scolds as I pull my shirt up revealing the red lace bra I bought a few days ago.
> 
> "Fuck." He mumbles as he starts kissing me again - his hand moves up to cup my breast making me moan.

He does the same to my other breast before pulling my jeans down revealing the matching lace underwear. I can notice he can't contain himself any longer making me giggle at the desperation. I pull down his tight jeans revealing his wet boxers - I glide my hand through his friend making him hiss in anxiousness. I give him a smug look as he pulls down my panties; I'm not sure if Mia is coming tonight. She said she had a party either today or tomorrow? I shake that thought of my mind as Harry leans down to kiss me again, a bit more roughly this time - my fingers tangle in his curls as he grinds down with more pressure on my hips. I pull down his boxers and he kisses me as he thrusts down on me making me gasp. I've missed this, I've missed him, I've missed us.

> "Oh baby I've missed this so much." He says as he starts thrusting slowly making moans leave my lips.
> 
> "Your soft lips on mine, your gorgeous smile, your laugh." He continues as he picks up a pace. He groans as I leave a love bite on his neck.
> 
> "I missed your body, and- fuck- those beautiful curves of yours." His thrusts become faster and harder making me arc my back in pleasure and  put my hands on his back.
> 
> "Shut up and fuck me." I scream making him chuckle.
> 
> "Your wish is my command beautiful."

He starts going faster making me scream his name - I hope the rest don't hear this or I'll be in deep trouble that's for sure.

> "Faster Harry." I wimper as he kisses me roughly. He thrusts at full speed making me forget about everything else in the world.
> 
> "I'm almost there." He pants as I moan his name.
> 
> "I'm about to come Harry." I cry making him kiss me.
> 
> "Wait a bit more love." He growls as he makes a few more thrusts.
> 
> "Now." He orders and we come off our highs together. His thrusts become sloppy and he pulls out of me as we lay side to side on the messy bed.
> 
> "I love you Harry." I pant making him look over to me.
> 
> "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was actually a prologue. This takes place a month later - just to clear things up haha.

**-One Month Later-**

• s y d n e y •

I prepare myself for another day of classes as Mia blow-dries her hair inside our small bathroom; I love having Mia as my roommate, but seriously the institute could've done a better job at maintaining the dorm rooms. I look at myself in the mirror to see myself a bit bloated - maybe my period is coming soon? It's been almost a month late that's creeping me the fuck out. I smooth out my shirt before an acid quickly comes up my throat making my hand snap to my mouth and rush to the bathroom where Mia is blasting _Fall Out Boy_. I lift open the toilet seat and puke my guts put making Mia stop the music and rush over to me; I feel her pull my hair gently out of the way and rub my back in circles with her hand.

> "Syd are you okay? You should stay here today this is the third time you've puked this week." I look up to see her eyes full of concern and worry.
> 
> "Mia I can't stay in today we have a test remember?" She shakes her head and starts dialing a phone number.
> 
> "Who are you calling?"
> 
> "I'm making a doctor's appointment."

I groan as the hospital comes in view. Mia pulls up to a parking spot and turns off the engine. She shouldn't make a big deal about this I'm totally fine. We didn't have to skip a day of college for this. As we enter the building, I start feeling more and more hungry - unfortunately, hospital food tastes like shit.

> "I have an urgent appointment scheduled for Sydney Mae." Mia says as the secretary types away on the computer.
> 
> "Yes, Doctor Rowan is ready to see you." She answers and Mia thanks her before we make our way to his office. I knock on the door and a man about thirty years old opens the door and gives us a small smile.
> 
> "Miss Mae and company, come on in." He greets as we sit down at his decent sized office.
> 
> "What is it that you've been feeling Sydney?" He asks as I move in my sit uncomfortably.
> 
> "Nausea, hunger." I answer and the doctor nods.
> 
> "Have you been sexually active?"
> 
> Mia's eyes widen and I blush deeply before nodding slowly making a soft gasp escape her lips. She doesn't know about Harry. I'm in deep shit right now.
> 
> "I'll need you to pee in this cup." He says, handing me a small plastic cup. I nod and excuse myself as I go to the bathroom. The cup is taken for testing and I sit down with Mia in the office alone.
> 
> "You've had sex?" She asks in disbelief making me sigh.
> 
> "You've never told me you had a boyfriend." She adds making me look up.
> 
> "I'm sorry, okay? It's just that if I tell you either you won't believe me or you'll freak out." Mia is a huge fan of One Direction which is one of the main reasons I haven't told her.
> 
> "Sydney, I'm your best friend you can tell me everything I believe you." She puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a warm smile.
> 
> "I've been dating Harry Styles for two years." I answer and she gasps. I unlock my phone and show her selfies of me and Harry making her start squealing.
> 
> "Why didn't you tell me this?! I'm a huge fan of One Direction!"
> 
> "That's the point! I didn't want you to freak out on him." I answer and her mouth forms an 'o' shape.
> 
> "I won't I'll try my best to stay as calm as humanly possible." She answers and I give her a smile. The doctor enters with a paper and sits back down.
> 
> "Congratulations Sydney Mae, you're one month pregnant. You can schedule an ultrasound before leaving, guessing that you want the baby's father there too."

Mia's eyes widen and my hands instantly move down to my belly. I wasn't bloated.. I am carrying a baby - Harry's baby. We nod and Mia pays for the appoinment. We enter her car slowly and stay silent until Mia decides to speak.

> "You're pregnant with Harry Styles' baby." She says and I nod speechless.
> 
> "You have to tell him." My eyes widen at those words and I shake my head repeadetly.
> 
> "His career! Media! What will they think about me?! What if he leaves me-"
> 
> "Sydney you've been together for two fucking years. He wouldn't leave that easily if you actually mean so much for me, besides, you have me here to support you." I smile at her as my hands shakily grasp the phone from my purse and I dial the number I know by memory.
> 
> "Babe?" He asks and an unwanted sob escapes my lips. Tears start rolling down my cheeks as Mia starts driving us back to campus.
> 
> "Sydney what's wrong? Are you okay?" His voice is full of worry.
> 
> "C-Can you come over?" I stutter softly before sniffing.
> 
> "I'll be there as quickly as possible." He answers and hangs up.
> 
> "Don't worry Sydney it will work out." Mia comforts me as we arrive at the college campus.


End file.
